


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul





	Reunion

Heechul wanted to do one surprise to Hangeng they were in the same country, and he really missed him.  
It's been time that they didn't see each other, he knew it's would be emotional but that will be okay.

When Hangeng have seen him he was surprised "Heechul" he only said

Heechul smiled and then they were in each other's arms

"What a wonderful surprise"

"I missed you and I thought it's would be a good idea"

"Yes wonderful idea"

They were hugging for a long moment because they were missing each other so hard.  
They were both clingy.


End file.
